


A Guardian and a Friend

by AmberlyEldin



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Capture, F/M, Gen, Minor Character Death, Torture, off cannon, past experiences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberlyEldin/pseuds/AmberlyEldin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Legolas and Aragorn had a friend who was of a strange lineage? Who was destined to save their lives and rewrite their fates many times over? What if...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Guardian and a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. I own nothing of Tolkien just this stupid Idea that my evil twin keeps waving in my face and the original characters. Enjoy and please review so I know I should keep going!

A Guardian and a Friend 

 

Watching quietly, Thranduil, saw amusement play across Gilraen's face as the child looked at her growing belly and asked why she was fat. Explaining to the child she was to have a baby she grabbed the little boy's hand and pressing it to he stomach watched the boys eyes grow wide. Gilraen laughed and released the boy who immediately ran to his moths jumping and pointing at Gilraen and explaining excitedly what he had just felt. Still laughing Gilraen walked over to Thranduil and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I love you" she whispered leaning into his arms and turning to watch to disappear behind the mountains. "I love you too" he responded kissing the top of her head. 'If only things could stay this way. If only I wasn't prince and if only I wasn't betrothed... If only.' Looking down at Gilraen he smiled, he knew that his father hated men but this one was different... She was kind, sweet and lovely and maybe, just maybe he could convince his father to love this one human. A sudden movement to his left and turning his head he saw a messenger. He stood his love up and walked over to him. "I've been looking for you every were. The king has a message for you" said the messenger. "What does the king want with me?" "He wishes to tell you that you are needed at the palace." "Why!" "Your father is dying!" Wide eyed Thranduil turned around and looked at Gilraen realizing his worst fears had just come true. He would now have too merry his betrothed and become... become... He sighed. Taking a deep breath he held Gilraen at arms length and looked her straight in the eye turning his face serious. This was going to be hard......

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! Not all chapters will be this short, this is just a test!


End file.
